ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴏᴜʙʟᴇᴅ sᴏɴ
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Arren Cyrus Hayes, son of Mitchell Hayes, the owner and CEO of ᴀᴄ ʜᴀʏᴇs, and his late wife, Emma Hayes; and is a troubled kid according to the media that lashes out for attention and is obviously depressed because of the lack of a mother figure to guide him through his life. Is this true? Pfft! Not likely. :: Choose who you want Arren to be paired with on the poll on my profile!


According the media, Arren Cyrus Hayes is a spoiled delinquent son of Mitchel Hayes, the owner and CEO of **ʜᴀʏᴇs ᴄᴏ.** which he had renamed **ᴀᴄ ʜᴀʏᴇs** after his son had been born; and his late wife, Emma Hayes, that needs to be placed into a boot camp to get rid of his attitude and or put on medicine to "help with his obvious depression that came from the obvious lack of a mother figure in his life to guide him."

Over the years since he was twelve he has been diagnosed with lots of things, and had been placed on numerous drugs that caused more problems than Arren had to begin with until his father had put a stop to it, such as Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder (ADHD); Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD); Social Anxiety Disorder; Dyslexia; Bipolar; Fetal Alcohol Effects / Fetal Alcohol Syndrome (FAE / FAS); mild insomnia; basically, Arren is a real basket case of a teenager.

But what the media doesn't know – or give out – is that Arren had mellowed down as he grew up and only really has problems focusing on one thing long-term unless he interests him enough for him to complete his goal; such as school. He's been kicked out of many, many schools for violence – but that's simply because he's usually defending himself against others (verbally before psychically), and also because strange things tends to happen whenever he arrives at whatever school he goes to. And, because of this, he tends to stress himself because he is constantly worrying over the fact that people won't like him or just wants to use him because his father is a piggybank of cash. He feels bad because he doesn't want his actions to reflect badly on his father – oh, god bless that man – that seems tries his best to understand his son and **_he does_**.

Arren Cyrus Hayes sighed, watching cars drift in and out his line of vision as he looked out at the city from his father company's tower rooftop – that is now equipped with a fence so he and or anyone else will not repeat **his **most reckless stint that landed himself a trip to the hospital – and just _thought_ about everything.

About everything he's done, from jumping off the AC HAYES tower (he has to admit he doesn't know what he was thinking when he had did that) –

* * *

_Wind brushing messy sandy hair as well as chilling Arren Cyrus Hayes to the bone as he sat up on the ledge of his father company's tower as he overlooked the city that never sleeps with his blue colored orbs that people would pause to exam before saying they have to be as close to being celestial blue as a human can possibly get; listening to the sounds of traffic, occasionally glancing over towards the direction he would hear police sirens before shrugging it off. There is always something happening in this city._

_Glancing up, he squints at the population blocking the full visage of the moon, and feels a strange longing for the sun to come out and wrap him in a blanket of warmth; make him feel something other than just irritation for some stupid sense of longing every time the sun sets that lingers on until the sun rises again in the morning._

_Sighing, Arren frowns a bit as he changes his view to look below him instead of upwards and stares at the traffic on the roads and pedestrians walking along the sideways, a few entering or leaving the building and than losing them among the vast crowd of people bustling about._

**_Am I really going to do this…?_**

_He thought for a moment as he looked at the roads that were slowly clearing up, losing his confidence when he realized what he's about to do is more crazy than the time he went bungee jumping off a bridge. Then he paused when he realized his second guessing himself; he hardly ever allows himself have enough time to second guess himself as he believes that is a weakness. And that is the moment he huffed at himself, annoyed, before standing up and adjusting the straps to make sure they wouldn't fall off or anything and once he was satafied all the straps were good and right he squatted down –_

_ **Alright, now or never…! **_

_– And jumped away from the ledge_

_Breath caught in his throat, Arren watches everything seems to zip right by after he realized everything he takes in._

_Never before has Arren felt so alive – nor terrified – until that moment he jumped off the ledge of his father's tower and falling down at a pace he never thought could take so long but he figured that his brain was always jumping around subjects before dismissing them somewhere around his cranium that he was used to living fast; it was exhilarating, to say the least._

_Then he pulled the lever and out came his parachute; he had, sadly, pulled it a second too late, as he had miscalculated his landing and ended up landing albeit too roughly on top of a yellow taxi that started swerving left and right whilst the owner shouted ("No free ride, you pay! No free ride! You pay!") at him that he barely took in before he passed out._

* * *

– to the time he had stolen one of his father's various motorcycles for a joyride and ended up in the hospital a few days later with no recollection of the days he as missing for; just that he had had a lot of internal and external injuries and broken bones. Or how sheltered he truly is even though that didn't stop him from becoming rather jaded in some points.

Yeah, he sucks at making decisions and picking choices as he once chose to convince one of his vast previous principles to allow his entire grade to go to spend an entire school hours at a convention that he (the principle) later on learned was dedicated to Mythomagic with a large number of other "nonsensical things" (fandoms) and ended up getting kicked out because he lied about the convention. He really didn't care about that though. They all learned something new and exciting; hey, a large majority of his grade had even taken to Mythomagic like a moth to a flame.

Then there's also the time Arren had (accidentally, he'll tell you) ruined his chemistry classroom by not following directions and just threw in random shit together before heating it for too long just to see what would happen; and because he was standing too close when it had happened, he got random white scars on his hands and forearms whilst having a scar going diagonally on his right eyebrow.

Or – there is just a lot of stupid shit he has done during his teen years, okay?

Heck, even past crushes that he still hasn't gotten over (Cassandra; Oliva; Rebecca; Annabeth; Taylor; Alex; Damian; Matthew)! Though, he kinda doubts he'll ever really get over them; he realized just a few nights ago that when he tends to… _care_… for someone like… _that_… it's with his entire being. Not that he really cares, or at least he thinks he doesn't, that much, because he always seems to keep those feelings deep within and wonder what it'd be like to have someone care for him like that. But then, he would remind himself, he's still young – even if he doesn't feel like he is – he's only fifteen.

He is most definitely not bipolar, however, despite what others would tell you, as it had turned out it was all the medications that he had been given reacting against each other and causing him to lash out more and black out whenever he got angry. Needlessly to say, Mitchell Hayes was not impressed and had questioned the family doctor and psychiatrist what exactly they were thinking when they prescribed Arren medication that were making him worse than better. So they slowly took him off the medication, and **bam!** Arren's tendency to be rather violent when angered (that had been amplified by the medication that were supposedly to help him to the point he would black out) is no longer there due to the fact that he is ashamed about what he has done previously; he will only react by sneering and or walk away if not verbally.

Grunting, Arren tries to move away from the subject, feeling uncomfortable and stupid – because he is not going to pity himself; _others had it way worse than him, dammit!_ He groaned; wanting to have a can of cola in his hand right now so he could just focus on the feeling he'd get in the back of throat as he swallows down that awesome drink.

**ʙʟᴏᴏᴘ﹗**

Eyes as blue as the sky – a celestial blue, really – dart towards the origin of the sound and relax when he realized it was from his cellphone he has in his right pocket. Taking it out, he sees it is a text from his Dad.

ｐｉｚｚａ ＆ ｍｏｖｉｅ ｎｉｇｈｔ ｂｕｄｄｙ， ｗｈｅｒｅ ａｒｅ ｙｏｕ？

Smiling, the blonde turned around and sent two texts back in record speed. How could he forget it was pizza and movie night!

ｗａｓ ｗａｉｔｉｎｇ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕ ａｔ ｔｈｅ ｔｏｗｅｒ ｔｏ ｒｅｍｉｎｄ ｙｏｕ， ｏｂｖｉｏｕｓｌｙ

He was just entering the elevator when he got a reply back.

ｎｏ ｆｕｎｎｙ ｂｕｓｉｎｅｓｓ， ｒｉｇｈｔ？

Arren snorted. "Well, should have expected _that_… it is Dad, after all," he chuckled.

ｎｏｐｅ， ｙｏｕ ａｔ ｔｈｅ ａｐｐａｒｔｍｅｎｔ？

He got a reply rather quickly.

ｙｅｐ， ｓｅｅ ｙｏｕ ｗｈｅｎ ｙｏｕ ｇｅｔ ｈｏｍｅ

Replying with a quick ' ｋｋ', Arren made his way home swiftly, walking as it wasn't **that** far away, and he has done it before. He had just passed a twenty-four hour corner store when he got another text.

ｂｔｗ ｐｉｃｋ ｕｐ ａ ｃａｓｅ ｏｆ ｃｏｋｅ ｏｎ ｙｏｕｒ ｗａｙ

Raising a brow at the stroke of coincidence, Arren turned around and made his way towards the corner store while he sent back a reply.

ｆｉｉｉｎｅ．

* * *

_"He bite the bait?"_

_"Yes."_

_A sharp, toothy smile.  
_  
_"Good, then we can move along."_

_Two figures disappear from an apartment, as they were never there, leaving the cellphone carelessly on the ground._

_A battered, wheezing form on the ground beside it struggled to move he's arm closest to it to look at it._

_Once he was able to get the bright screen into his eyes,_

_Mitchell Hayes despaired at what was going to happen to his son._

_Tears stung his eyes, and he didn't bother blink them away, all he cared about was the fact that he wasn't strong enough to protect Arren, his baby boy._


End file.
